Pranksters really are the worst at customer service
by Crazycatlady89
Summary: Korra plays a prank on a cute customer that ends up having a very interesting outcome. Korvira with Korrasami ending. Bittersweet, real world au, age gap and pretty smutty. No threesome.
**Sum:** Korra plays a prank with an interesting outcome.

 **Tags:** Almost Underage, Prank, Smut, Awkward, backpacking, three day fling, Korrasami "slowburn", age difference, Real world AU, no bending, one shot. Strangers to lovers.

 **A/N:** At some point in this story I mention a hotel bombing that actually took place, nobody died in it though so please excuse the tacky joke.

For the record I have to say, if you work in retail/food business, this prank could have easily backfired and I don't recommend repeating it.

The concert we went to was The Flaming Lips, sorry to anyone who likes them but it wasn't my cup of tea.

This was written for Jen. B. Thank you.

Somehow I got the brilliant idea to tell her.

I don't know what went through my head really.

I acted purely on impulse. It has never been my style to overthink things. Maybe I would just have done or said about anything to make her jealous.

"So what happened? Did you go and see her?" Asami asked.

Being the habitual liar that I am I couldn't help but embellish my story a little, even if I knew I would probably regret lying later. As I said, I don't overthink things.

"Sure. Didn't come home until like 3 in the morning. Why did you think I'm so tired?" I lied.

Really I was tired from staying up late and playing Unreal Tournament but that was hardly a way to make a girl like Asami jealous.

Then she walked in, the girl I had been talking about.

She wasn't pissed off which was a relief considering the little prank I played on her.

I hadn't thought in a million years that she'd come back, else I would have never lied about what happened. I might be a rather casual liar but I really don't like taking risks.

This is the point where an unseasoned liar would have started sweating or backpedaling, but I always stuck to my guns until I was sure things couldn't be saved.

I became my most cool when cornered.

My face lit up in a familiar grin upon sighting the object of my deceit. My brain kicked into overdrive but experience told me to play it cool, so I did.

I winked at Asami before turning my full attention to the girl.

"Good to see you again."

"You remember me?" The girl asked.

I gave her my best what-do-you-think smile like she'd just asked something utterly ridiculous. "Of course, you're the girl from last night." I said, my voice laced with sugar.

The girl colored slightly but she kept smiling. It made me think she had indeed been interested in me.

Neither of us had broken eye contact through the exchange.

I noticed Asami giving me a look before walking to the other end of the shop. I'm not sure if she wanted to give us the privacy or if she had caught onto my lie and didn't want to embarrass me by making me save face in front of her.

Either way I was relieved, I didn't have a snowballs chance in hell to salvage the situation with Asami right there.

One thing was faking that I knew the girl better than I actually did but the more we spoke the higher the chance was that Asami would realize that I had only met her briefly the day before.

Why the hell did I have to get cocky and tell her that I slept with this girl anyway? The prank had been good enough as it was.

I guess I am just a little insecure and wanted Asami to think that our normal flirty banter definitely wasn't because I was thirsty or anything. Which was yet another lie.

"I'm Korra. What's your name?" I asked her as soon as Asami was out of earshot.

"Kuvira. Listen… That place you gave me directions to... Wanna meet me there for a drink later?" The question was bold and straight to the point, I noted the uncertainty behind her stoic expression, it made me pretty sure she had rehearsed what she was going to say beforehand. I flashed her my trademark lopsided grin. "Sure do. I get off around eight."

"Ah, okay. I will see you there then. Around eight." She said. My acceptance of her offer seemed to relax some of the rigidness in her body and she smiled.

Damn this girl was cute when she smiled.

"Take care Kuvira." I said.

"Bye." She briefly met my eyes before hurrying back out the door.

Asami came back the moment she left, I couldn't quite read her expression but her words were perky as always, that was perhaps my greatest weakness; post-lying always left me in a state of social ineptness.

Like i suddenly forgotten how facial expressions were supposed to look.

"That was the girl from last night?"

"Yep."

"She was hot."

"Yep."

"You're seeing her again tonight aren't you?"

I placed both my hands on the counter she was leaning against and purred. "Unless I get a better offer."

Asami smiled weakly. I really wish I knew her better because it was hella hard guessing what was happening behind that nonchalant facade of hers.

She didn't offer an alternative and soon again the shop started filling with customers.

Our normally flirty banter dulled a little and I considered if it was okay to act this way around her. I knew she had a boyfriend, I just really wanted her to break up with him and get with me instead.

Maybe I am a bad person for thinking that, but honestly it was pretty hard being around Asami and not want her.

Even the prospect of seeing Kuvira later couldn't put a lid on my hormones.

The bar I met Kuvira at was something of a favourite. Slightly dingy and decorated with masks from all over the world.

One of the bartenders was a heavy set female whose entire appearance left nothing to the imagination in regards to her sexuality, I didn't know her name but she always greeted me pleasantly and I did the same to her.

The clientele was mostly male and it had had classic copenhagen gay bar feel; condoms everywhere and an odd amount of vertical bars in a convenient height for gripping.

The music was painfully stereotypical but somehow it wouldn't really fit otherwise. When 'Believe' with Cher started playing I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you came" Kuvira said.

"Me too"

Her eyes really were very pretty.

As far as gay bars went this was definitely not one of the nicer ones and I found myself regretting slightly that I hadn't given her other directions.

Here she was though, wearing the same emerald green sundress I'd seen her in earlier and looking all kinds of beautiful in that natural way I always found highly appealing.

Just around the corner was another gay bar called Nevermind, it was not quite as ratty and they had a dance floor, if not much else. I considered asking if she wanted to go there instead but the volume of the music probably wouldn't leave much room for conversation.

As it turned out conversing with Kuvira was surprisingly easy.

She had travelled most of the world and to a 18 year old girl like me she seemed sophisticated and worldly.

Within a few hours I'd learned that she was a hairdresser as well as a rugby player and an amateur dancer.

Some of my closest friends were dancers so for a while we talked about that.

As it where, they had all undergone a rather awkward breakdance phase and we laughed heartily at that.

Kuvira told me that she had spent about 3 years backpacking from Australia to Europe.

Currently she lived mostly in London but whenever she managed to scrape together enough money she'd plan a new itinerary and have an adventure for a few months before returning.

This was her first time in Denmark though and she would only be staying a few days. I'm not sure exactly what I felt when she said that, but regret was probably a pretty good guess.

The night seemed to drag on, not unpleasantly so but it was nearing 2 am and I had a 8-16 shift tomorrow with Asami and I never skipped a shift with her.

We strolled through the streets towards her hotel, we had been flirting all night and shared multiple suggestive glances and touches.

She hadn't made a move though, and as smooth as I might be with flirting I always tended to choke up when it came to actually going for the kiss.

Of course I had been the initiator before but never without being drunk or at least sufficiently tipsy, even with my lightweight constitution I was bordering on total sobriety and lacking that final edge to close the distance and confirm my interest.

It started pouring and we took refuge under the overhang of a nearby church. The moment was perfect but there was a lot of people around with the same idea and I admit I kinda chickened out.

Something about Kuvira made me think she wasn't just the kinda person you kissed under church overhangs in the middle of the night without even asking for permission or warning her that it was coming.

I could have asked of course, but I didn't and she never made a move.

One of my biggest fears have always been rejection. As lame as it sounds the idea of Kuvira pushing me away in front of a bunch of soaked strangers made me really apprehensive.

When we finally got to her hostel I realized that I knew it quite well.

It was placed between my apartment and former elementary school, so for about 7 years I walked by it everyday.

When I got older I used to buy weed from one of those seedy little kiosks nearby, you know the ones that seem more like a small casino than a kiosk.

You could never buy the candy there because it would always be stale. However you could buy right about every flavor of rolling paper and for a time the third rate green I bought from there had been good enough.

The hostel was the typical low budget kind. The carpet looked like they'd recycled it from a busy airport and the furniture like it was bought wholesale or maybe they simply took donations from the estates of old people who passed away. The way this place looked I imagined the bomb made it prettier.

Oh yeah, some months later there was a huge scandal at the hostel.

Some maniac brought a bomb there and apparently it blew up in his face. I never did find out if it was because he detonated it by mistake or if he wanted to make some sort of statement about the place being LGBT friendly. I'm not sure it made much difference because nobody was hurt.

For years after everytime I heard about a bombing I would always think about Kuvira and that Hostel. It wasn't my closest brush with death but it always struck a chord within me.

For unknown reasons she gave me a full tour.

I realized later that it was because she didn't want the evening to end but at the time it felt kinda strange to be shown around the shabby premises.

It wasn't until she showed me the awful shower facilities it hit me what she was doing and I placed myself against the wall, striking up a conversation inside that dingy bathroom where the shower curtains barely clung to their rods.

There was a sign that asked patrons not to shave in the shower that we chuckled about briefly. The tension between us was unbelievable and I could tell that she somewhat expected me to make a move by now.

I was in the middle of saying something profoundly stupid, I didn't want the evening to end either and by now I was a bit desperate to keep us from falling into an awkward silence.

She pushed against me and kissed me.

She was a bit shorter than me but so eager.

Her lips parted nearly instantly and I tasted the slightly sour taste of beer and cigarettes.

Which really was testimony to the poor ventilation of my favourite bar because I knew for a fact that she didn't smoke.

We kissed for much too long inside that room, in spite of the lateness it remained suspiciously damp. Her hands roamed on my body and I did the same to her, squeezing, scratching and clinging to her with barely restrained lust.

"You think your roommates are asleep?" I asked. She shared a room with no less than 11 others and really there was no guarantee, I just really wanted to feel the press of that hard sculpted rugby player body on top of mine.

She gave me a measuring stare. "I doubt it, but I know somewhere we can go."

I crashed my lips into hers again. Moaning a little into her when she grabbed my ass and pulled us flush. "I guess that is a yes," she murmured into my lips.

The hostel had something I would generously describe as a conference room with one side open revealing a smaller adjourning room.

For completely unknown reasons a single couch stood in the middle of the room, facing into the much larger one. The whole place was lit to an uncomfortable brightness and the couch was about as ratty as you would expect from a hostel that had only two unisex showers and who knows how many rooms with 12 guests in each.

I flopped back on the couch and she followed, her hands and mouth was on me instantly.

The feeling of those soft pink lips on my own was amazing.

Kissing was really one of my favourite past times and she was oh so delicious. Hard and demanding. Grinding into me like she wanted nothing more than to fuck me senseless.

My fingers knotted her hair and drew a few strands from the tight braid it had been wrapped in.

Our hands wandered beneath clothing and she gasped when I finally worked my hand under her bra to her stiff nipple. It rolled between my fingers and I couldn't help but pinch it, drawing a single needy hiss from her lips.

We kissed for ages until the apparent desolation of the hostel made us bolder, apart from the shadows lying in bunk beds when she showed me her room I hadn't seen another person here, not even a receptionist. If there was a market for worn down 70's furniture I could have made a killing.

Her hands slipped past my waistband and she groaned when she felt the wetness there. Her finger painted a neat circle on my clit and I mewled into her mouth with every stroke.

"Fuck me please." I pleaded and she sped up slightly. Those intense green eyes drilling into mine before she resumed the kiss.

The sounds of footsteps through the conference room startled us, we looked up in shock to see a group of five or six young men obviously just returned from a night on the town. They grinned and wolf whistled at us and I buried my face in her neck with embarrassment. Great.

Kuvira withdrew her hand and furrowed her brow in annoyance.

"Well that was a mood killer." I admitted.

"That it was."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked me while I was rearranging my clothes.

"You mean later today right? It's 5am."

"Yeah. There's a concert in Tivoli that I wanted to go to."

I leaned down and kissed her, "I guess I'm going to a concert with you then."

Kuvira looked pleased at that, she escorted me outside and I nearly had to peel myself off her before walking home in a daze, unsure of what just happened but liking it all the same.

Kuvira had turned out to be much more than a tool to make Asami jealous. She was a legitimately sweet girl and I looked forward to enjoying the next few days with her.

Maybe that is what made it so nice; I knew she wasn't looking for anything long term so it was easy just to enjoy her while she was here.

I picked Kuvira up at her hostel and we shared a brief kiss before she boldly took my hand and started leading me in the wrong direction.

I corrected her with some amusement and we shared a pleasant stroll through one of the nicer city parks.

Nice for its scenery not it's reputation.

It was a known hookup place for gay men.

Even though I used to come here a lot to walk my dog the only sex I'd ever seen had been a woman giving a man a blowjob smack in the middle of a lawn. It hadn't even been that dark.

"Did you know I was gay when you saw me?" She asked.

I shook my head and took in her appearance. "Can't say I did. It's not exactly obvious."

"So that bar you gave me directions to was just you being cheeky?"

I blushed and stammered "Ah. Yeah, I guess so."

The day of our first meeting, Kuvira had come in asking for directions for a bar, an odd question since there was several quite visible in the area and she'd have to have passed some to even get to the little sandwich shop I worked in.

I aired this thought and now it was Kuvira's chance to blush.

"I didn't really care about the bar. I just wanted a chance to talk to you."

I grinned "Is that so?"

"Yeah… I walked by your shop three times before I antied up the courage to go and talk to you."

Her face was scarlet now and I couldn't resist drawing her into a hug.

"You are too fucking adorable."

"You're one to talk. That map you drew me was hilarious." She murmured into my neck.

I smiled.

When she came in the shop had been pretty deserted, so I had spent a good few minutes drawing a map that showed several landmarks, not well drawn of course but with my signature silly comments on.

I was thrilled that she liked it.

Tivoli was jam packed.

Friday concerts were pretty popular amongst the younger generations because the only fee was the entrance into the theme park.

They generally had a pretty good programme with a fair amount of well known local names and a few international stars.

I never liked it much because of the crowds but Kuvira really liked this band and I didn't want to put a damper on her spirits.

The music wasn't great but the band was killing it.

I enjoyed the show and the feeling of Kuvira pressed against me, her mood was infectious and I ended up jumping and screaming with everyone else.

The evening was amazing until the end of the concert rolled in, and I suddenly felt a hand on me that wasn't Kuvira's. Rubbing my crotch through my jeans.

I smacked the hand away but it returned immediately.

Furiously I turned around.

"Just what the fucking fuck do you think you are doing?" I screamed at the man behind me.

"Hey Lady, you're crazy." He glanced at the surrounding crowd, some of which were eying him suspiciously. "I didn't do anything. I swear!"

I stabbed a finger into his chest "Leave us alone you creep."

He threw his hands up in defeat, muttering again about crazy bitches, Kuvira shot him a nasty glare and moved me in front of her even though the small height difference made it hard for her to see, she threw her arms around me.

"What did he do?"

Her voice was laced with concern.

"It was nothing" I lied. "He was just getting a little frisky with his hands."

She frowned and I could feel how tense her body had become.

"I'm sorry."

I drew her arms closer around me. "It's fine. Thank you."

The incident put a damper on the rest of the concert.

She walked me home and we had a nightcap at the small bodega across from my apartment.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just kinda annoyed that it stopped me from enjoying the rest of the concert."

"I know what you mean. You meet a fair share of creeps when you treck."

I nodded, "I can imagine. Nothing serious though I hope?"

She shrugged, "Nothing serious enough to warrant therapy at least. Though I did end up running from a group of Aborigines that chased me and my ex. It was terrifying."

"Why did they chase you?"

"Don't know." She made an all compassing sort of gesture, "I guess we held hands or looked at each other too fondly. I don't think they liked lesbians."

She ordered a few shots of jägermeister causing me to doubt whether she actually liked me or wanted revenge for some unknown transgression I made against her ancestors. I certainly wouldn't wish such a vile drink on even the worst of my enemies.

When our pints were empty I really didn't want her to leave. She accepted my invitation to 'see my room' even though she knew my parents were very much at home.

In fact she seemed more than eager.

Normally I didn't bring girls home, I never hid my sexuality from my parents but my sister was too curious for her own good and I couldn't stand having my lovers around her.

Luck would have it that the living room was deserted and everyone had already gone to bed. Which was the sensible thing to do but right now my mind was thinking more about getting Kuvira naked than tending to my sleep deprivation.

I pushed her down on my bed.

My fingers deftly unbuttoned the many buttons on my shirt, it was one of my nicer ones that I bought after I realized it was just a matter of time before I'd come out of the closet. Meaning it was decidedly more masculine than the clothes I used to wear.

I picked it because it hugged my shapes in all the right ways and to be frank made me look about as gay as I felt.

I didn't know if it was just a phase where I felt the need to present more gay than previously to show the internal change but whatever it was I never really outgrew it.

I didn't take it off but flipped it open, showing Kuvira the plain black sports bra beneath and the neat rows of hard muscle stacked on my stomach.

Then I opened my jeans and shimmied out of them.

The boyshorts where an equal black, her eyes lingered on them and I could sense the hunger there.

I straddled her and our lips met in a fierce kiss.

It was deep, needy and incredibly hot.

The imprint of her hands lingered everywhere they touched, my sides, breasts, abs. She grabbed my ass and began grinding her hipbone into my crotch making the speed of my breath pick up until I was damn near moaning into her mouth.

She flipped our positions and pushing herself harder into me.

I spread my legs more until my legs were locked around her and canted my hips to meet the delicious friction. Cursing how close I was to the edge already.

Her lips left mine and she began ravishing my neck and throat with kisses, licks and bites.

Her teeth locked around the chord of my neck and bit into the hard tendons there.

Without being touched by anything than that insistent hipbone rolling over my clit, I came. My body shook and my traitorous lips praised her name so loud I half expected my mom to come busting in.

I clung to her, riding out my orgasm.

My head fell back and I panted as quickly as her weight on me would allow.

When it was over I heard her chuckle faintly, god this was so embarrassing.

"Sorry." I muttered.

She kissed my neck. "You are so fucking hot when you come Korra." Her hips pushed back into me and I hissed when she passed over my sensitive clit. "I could fuck you all night and never get tired of it."

I purred and captured her lips. The kiss was slow and sleepy.

We stayed like that for a while, her on top of me, nuzzled into each other. her arms holding me tightly and mine gently caressing the taut muscle underneath her t-shirt.

When I woke up I saw I had about 5 missed call from my boss. It was 11:40 and I was supposed to come in at 10. I didn't feel like calling him and explaining that I was late because I fell asleep after having the first hands free orgasm of my life. Neither did I feel much like lying after nearly being caught yesterday.

So I set my phone aside, determined to deal with it later.

This was the first workday with Asami I'd ever miss.

Kuvira was still on top of me but she had slid somewhat to the side, she looked so peaceful.

I don't even recall falling asleep but I guess I must have. I felt really bad about not reciprocating her affections but I guess that is just sorta how these things go sometimes.

"Morning." She murmured and pulled me closer.

I buried my nose in her hair, it smelled faintly like shampoo and Kuvira's own distinctive scent.

"I'm going to take a shower, do you want one?" I asked.

"That would be great. I haven't had a shower without company in six months."

"You can have company if you'd like."

She kissed my neck, "Is that so?"

I heard the telltale sign of my parents being awake. "Ah. Maybe not. I don't think my parents would approve."

"You worry about their approval?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

Kuvira shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I'm kinda an orphan."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "You can't miss what you never had."

I kissed her again. "I'm gonna tell my parents you're here and have a quick shower, feel free to poke through my stuff if you want."

"Point me to your secret places first." She teased and I went beet red.

"Maybe later."

"I'll look forward to it."

Anyone who has ever had sex in their parents house know that no matter how cool they are about it there is always that walk of shame feeling when you have to tell them there's someone in your room.

"Someone slept in late." My mom remarked. Her eyes immediately went to my neck and I realized it must be littered with marks from Kuvira's mouth.

"Ah yeah." I rubbed my neck until I realized I was just bringing my fathers attention to the marks as well, his eyes widened before settling into a knowing smirk.

"Had company last night huh?" He teased.

"Yeah, that girl from work…"

"Asami? The one you never shut up about?" Senna asked.

I didn't think it was possible to blush deeper but I did. "No, Kuvira. The same one I was with yesterday. She kinda asked me out again."

Senna's brow furrowed and she sounded a bit insincere. "I'm glad."

"Anyway… I'm gonna take a shower."

I quickly retreated to the safety of the bathroom. Showering and brushing my teeth in record time before returning to my room. Kuvira looked like she hadn't left the bed.

"Nice shower?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was really nice."

"Who's Asami?"

" heard that," I paled a little. "She's my colleague. From the sandwich shop."

"Relax Korra. I'm not jealous. Just curious. I did expect you to have a life that didn't revolve around me."

"Good. Because she is about as straight as they come anyway."

I dropped my towel and she stared at my naked form hungrily. I pulled on a pair of short shorts and a tank top. "You ever going to shower, or do you want to eat first?"

Kuvira got up from the bed and circled my waist. "I don't know… I'm suddenly feeling really hungry."

I gave her a chaste kiss. "My parents are going out soon, let's have breakfast first and they will be gone."

She groaned.

I kissed my way to her ear "I really want to be alone with you when I repay you for last night."

I started stripping her, with a single slap on her firm buttocks I sent her to the bathroom, draped only in a towel.

She stammered a hello to my parents when she passed them.

Tonraq mouthed 'Nice' at me when I went by, causing my mom to smack the back of his head. "She looked very sweet darling. That accent though. Where is she from?"

"Australia."

My dad whistled.

"You guys want breakfast?"

"We ate hours ago, we're just waiting for your sister to be ready then we'll head out. You sure you don't want to come?"

My eyes darted towards the kitchen and the bathroom beyond it. "I'm good."

"That's my girl" Tonraq said proudly.

I rolled my eyes.

My sister walked out and my parents had the good sense not to mention Kuvira before guiding her out. They called their byes as i was fixing us a couple of platters of Tapas. My mom managed a small specialty food store so we always had all sorts of strange fancy foods lying around.

She offered me work once but I didn't like how her boss looked and me and my mom bothered me a lot by being a real hardass to her employees. Not to mention Asami didn't work there so what was the point.

Kuvira got out of the shower moments later.

The way tiny droplets clung to her skin was mesmerizing.

Her hair was loose, it was a little curlier than Asami's, more untamed. I guess that was true about more than their hair though.

"Hey you."

"That looks really delicious."

"So do you."

She laughed.

"Put that back in the fridge and I'll show you what's on the menu." She teased.

I stuffed the plate and the stacks of cold cuts back into the fridge and pulled her close. With a finger I pulled at the edge of the towel and it fell to the floor.

My breath hitched in my throat.

Kuvira was gorgeous. Layers of flat sculpted muscle draped on her slim frame in perfect proportion.

Small perky breasts with nipples a delicious pink, both had a short metal stud through them that i had enjoyed playing with immensely the other night. Now I drew one between my lips, tasting the cold of the metal against the dampness of her skin.

I pushed her back against the counter and slowly but surely my hands and mouth worshipped her body, she sighed and moaned at appropriate intervals until my hands began working for real, they traced through her slick folds and her carefully carried control unravelled.

My mouth chased my fingers down and I tasted her, groaning at the sweetness of her sex.

I knew I would pay for it later but I lifted her up on the cold marble and draped her legs around my shoulders, enjoying the crush of her thighs around my skull as it was pressed into her.

My tongue worked against her in a steady rhythm, occasionally dipping lower, I snaked a hand between us, pushing into her. I couldn't quite fuck but I entered her and slowly flexed my fingers. She was clinging to the spice rack with one hand, the other knotted firmly in my hair,I couldn't have moved if I wanted to.

Her orgasm was soundless, for a second I was pretty much dead scared I'd killed her because for all intents and purpose she seemed to have stopped breathing all together. I looked up, worry plain on my face. I saw her head thrown back and her mouth screaming without sound.

She finally drew a shaky breath and let out the cutest set of whimpers I ever heard. Her grip slackened and I rose on unsteady legs, bracing myself against her. My fingers still inside her and the rest of my hand cupping around her sex to protect it from the cold.

"You didn't even kiss me first. I feel so cheap."

I surveyed her face but found no hint of malice, it was difficult to see when she was joking. Normally it was my people who had the dry humor but she seemed to have mastered too.

I leaned in and kissed her. Deeply but without urgency. Sharing her taste with her.

Her legs hooked around my waist, I picked her up and carried her to my room. When we passed the window I saw to my horror that a line up of ten or more were seated on the roofdeck not 30 feet from the very much open window.

I carefully angled Kuvira so she wouldn't see them and continued on. I had about enough of crowds and spectators.

We laid side by side. My skin felt hot and sweaty like I'd run ten miles in a heartbeat. We'd spent most on the afternoon in bed and by my estimates the parents would return soon enough.

"Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Not officially, but I should probably call, since I skipped out on it today."

"You did?"

"Yeah. This was too good to miss,"

She gave me a cocky grin. "It sure was."

Kuvira's brow furrowed. "I can't believe I have to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah. You sure you don't want to stay a few days more?"

"Want. Yeah. I'd stay a month if I could. But my trip is already planned out, if I miss the train to Göteborg I'll have to pay for a new ticket. My money is pretty much planned out from the beginning and I can't afford it."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence she continued, "you sure you don't want to come?"

I shook my head. I wanted to but I couldn't just skip out on work and well, to be honest I wasn't sure I was ready for that kind of thing. I was barely 18 years old and Kuvira was 25 and so used to being on the road already.

At least those where the excuses I made but to be honest I think I was just kinda scared you know?

It was like the thing with first kisses. I just wasn't that good at taking the plunge.

"I get it." She said. "You're pretty grounded here right now. Maybe in a couple of years or something. You'll come around."

She sounded pretty confident about that, so much I almost believed it myself.

I invited her out for dinner. Mostly because I didn't want to look my parents in the eye when they came home and the house smelled like a brothel.

We both looked a little dishevelled but I can't say I minded much, Kuvira was an exceptionally beautiful girl, and I have to admit I'd gotten a bit of a crush on her over these past few days. Nothing as obsessive as with Asami, but something fleeting, a spark I was too afraid to fan because I knew it was about to be extinguished.

We ordered the same dish and she told me about Rugby, how all the supposedly straight girls on her team had ended up sleeping around with each other within the first year.

I told her about my dreams to write, my insecurities about my own abilities and how I always felt kinda like the odd one out.

She took my hand and for a moment I felt that spark flare dangerously.

Neither Tonraq or Senna said anything when I took her home again. I told them she was leaving tomorrow and I am pretty sure they knew how difficult that was going to be.

At the Central Station she spent her last danish coins calling home from a payphone.

I told her she could've used my cell but she clearly didn't want any charity.

She talked for a moment with a woman called Su. I noted how businesslike she sounded so I figured she couldn't be family. Maybe a guardian or something of the sort.

"... Alright. I guess I will see you in a few months then. Yes… It was fine. Alright. Goodbye."

I lead her to the wrong set of tracks, not because I'm bad at directions but more because I'm exceptionally bad with goodbyes and I really wasn't looking forward to this one.

When the train pulled up I entered, they always stayed a few minutes at the station so I had plenty of time to get off before it would move.

I seated her in a four man seat across from an elderly couple and deposited her bag in the overhead.

"She'll be right back." I told them.

Kuvira followed me to the doors and for a moment I felt like saying all sorts of stupid overly emotional crap.

But I kept silent.

Kuvira clearly felt as uncomfortable but she countered it by launching herself at me, the kiss was passionate, deep and needy. Her fingers crushed my t-shirt and pulled it a little out of shape.

I was so caught up in her lips and her insistent greedy tongue that I missed the whistle.

My heart lurched with fear as the doors closed.

"Aw shit." I muttered. With my luck a conductor was inbound any minute.

We both laughed for a minute before resuming the kiss.

"You are so fucking wonderful." She said.

"So are you."

I let her push me back into the wall, not giving a damn about the rather flustered elderly couple watching us with wide eyes.

The express train finally came to a stop somewhere in the outskirts of the city and I groaned as I realized I would have to get off now.

"You have my number yeah?"

"I do" She confirmed. "And your email."

I gave her a final kiss before stepping out. "Don't be a stranger Kuvira,"

"I won't. Thank you so much, for everything."

The whistle blew.

"No. Thank you."

My heart was beating wildly and I felt… Odd. Like I was stranded in the middle of nowhere and the only damn thing that mattered had just sped away to another country and another life. It's a really impossible feeling to describe. Even more impossible when it is about someone you barely know.

Now I know from experience how much harder it is to part from someone you really love, even if you know you're gonna see them again. But at the time this felt like the hardest goodbye of my life.

It is really strange to think that it all started with a prank, then a lie. Then something wonderful.

I wrote her, and she wrote me a few times. Telling me about her adventures, new people she had met. But she never told me about meeting someone else and I think I knew that it was as hard for her to move on as it was for me.

Six months later she wrote that she was back in London and I thought for a spell about going there to visit her, but I think I was too scared that we would have to say goodbye again.

Besides, my life at home had taken something of a turn.

Asami had finally dumped that loser Mako and our flirting was worse than ever.

I think she knew that Kuvira had done something to me because for a while after she left I stopped being so aggressive in pursuing Asami. Which brought several benefits, first of all it gave us time to become actual friends and secondly because Asami took revenge by doubling her efforts.

This summer she had invited me to her house for a party and her good friend, who had noticed our flirting had dared her to kiss me and get it out of her system.

Not in an obnoxious obvious way but somehow the news managed to spread so far it even reached my ears.

I don't think she would have done it, but the drink of choice had been bulk sangria made expertly in a bucket and everyone had dug in with fervor. Especially Asami.

The baking summer sun had given way to the coolness of night, crickets chirped and things basically couldn't be anymore perfect unless the mosquitos took a day off from making everyone fucking miserable.

Asami pulled me aside. Opal wolf whistled and clapped and I don't think she could have lead me from the room any quicker without running.

We stood on the small balcony outside her room, watching the last slivers of color bleed out of the sky.

"Asami. I know what we do at work is just for fun." I took her hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to feel pressured you know? I don't expect you to be gay for me just because we have fun."

"Who says I'm just gay for you?"

I grit my teeth, "Nobody I guess. Sorry. I just didn't really think you swung that way."

She laughed. "Honestly Korra. Just because I know how to kiss and not tell, doesn't mean I don't kiss."

"Oh."

"So are you going to kiss me or was…"

I didn't let her finish before my lips were on hers.

For once I didn't feel any trepidation.

Kissing Asami just felt so right.

I just… I never knew if she actually wanted it so I always held myself back from crossing that threshold. Even when we'd been out together, totally shitfaced and my legendary 'second personality' where I would kiss basically anything with a pulse and some things without, shining through I always kept my distance.

I'd been in love with Asami since I saw her and she just seemed like something so precious. Something I didn't want to taint with my shitty shitty decision making skills, with my lying.

Having her kiss me back was the first real moment of happiness in my life since the days before I watched that train speed away.

Because romantic or sexy things apparently never happen to me without a crowd I suddenly heard cheering and clapping, Bolin and Opal stood beneath the balcony in case we needed applause simply for kissing each other.

"About time!" Opal yelled.

I groaned but Asami looked humored. "Now it's your turn!" She yelled, her eyes shining with mirth.

Bolin went beet red and sputtered something unintelligible but Opal didn't give him a chance to escape before throwing herself at him. All four of us laughed.

"Good call" I whispered.

Asami smirked.

Her fingers laced with mine and she pulled me into her room. "C'mon, let's go back to the party."

I grinned like an idiot as she pulled me with her. "Anything for you 'Sami."

"Careful what you say Korra."

"I have a feeling I really don't want to be careful with you anymore."

She smiled at that.

As the years passed. I learned to appreciate the people who helped shaped me. Kuvira, Mako, that dreadful boy I dated for about 3 months before realizing that boys so didn't do it for me.

I don't think I will ever quite remember anyone as vividly as Kuvira though, and those three crazy days we spent together.

Whatever happens in the future, you will always be my road not taken.

Wherever you are in the world I wish you the best.

With love.

Korra.

"Do you even think she has the same email address?" Asami asked me.

"Who knows? I haven't changed mine in the last 15 years neither have you, why would she?"

Asami shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she doesn't even want to read that drivel."

"Hey!" I swatted playfully at her. "I would be honored if any of my lovers remembered me this vividly after more than 15 years."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, are you coming to bed super stud or do we have to find a crowd to watch first?"

I smacked down the lid of my laptop and glared at her. "You are in so much trouble young lady."

Asami smacked herself on the wrist. "Bad Asami."

I cocked a grin and opened the bedside drawer. "Very bad Asami."


End file.
